


Glass Jaw

by BE_papas



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, jealous hisagi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas





	Glass Jaw

就像一道刺横亘在了胸口。  
——桧佐木在看到久南的时候，确实这么想了。  
不太高的女孩没有穿着死霸装，也没有好好地坐在沙发上，反而是占据了茶几的大半部分空间，一边翻着杂志一边在吃仙贝。  
队长没有过多地介绍她，倒是女孩自己站起来和桧佐木打了招呼。她管自己叫做超级副队长，并且宣称副队长要接受超级副队长的管辖。她甚至自己做了一个副官臂章，亮闪闪的。  
桧佐木有点木然地对她行了礼。队长之前没有跟他提前交代关于久南的任何事，很明显，他和队长还尚未达到那种不需要语言也能互相理解的程度。抛开队长，至于久南本身，他似乎记得这个女孩，似乎又不记得。莫名地，他总觉得在什么不好的地方感受过她的灵压。  
这对本就如鲠在喉的桧佐木没有丝毫帮助。相反，熟悉而陌生的不确定感让他觉得胃部拧成了结。  
队长的解释是，她算某种意义上的编外人员——尽管被话题本尊激烈反驳——这次来只是在队里短住，顺便参加队里的修练。  
女孩看起来总对队长不太满意，队长每说一句话她似乎都有顶嘴的冲动，后者看起来时不时在发作边缘，又从来没有真正生气过。桧佐木不太懂这是女孩子通用的撒娇行为或者是他们之间特有的相处方式。  
“总之——她住在待客用的房间就好了。不用你太操心。”  
话音刚落，久南发出了激烈地反对声。  
“我不要！！待客室没有洗手间！！我要住队长室啦！！！”  
“我不要和你睡同个房间，吵死了！”  
“我就要！”  
“你还可以睡大街上啊！”  
“拳西是笨蛋！！”  
“你有本事再说一遍——？！”  
“拳——西——是——笨——蛋！！”  
桧佐木在思考自己是不是该劝架，万一打起来了就糟糕了，可是现在的局面看起来也并不像他有机会能插上嘴，只好略带尴尬地站在一边，等着形势稍微冷却一点。  
好在情况没有真的严峻到他们俩打起来。队长之后交给了他一些工作，桧佐木逃也似的回到了自己的办公室。

太奇怪了。  
桧佐木尝试不要把精力放在思考久南上，但是就像被告知“不要去思考粉红色的大象”以后，脑子里就会充满粉红色的大象一样，桧佐木没办法把那个女孩从脑海里赶出去。  
队长和她的互动和他比起来，就像一个平行世界。桧佐木能隐隐感觉到那种形似吵架的互动下的东西，那样不可忽视，像强壮的纽带紧密着联系着他们。待完成的文件上面密密麻麻的字，都在桧佐木眼前乱转，像一群喝多了的赌徒。不详的熟悉感亦火上浇油，像是被关进记忆盒子的怪兽，蠢蠢欲动又不得其真相。  
或许——队长本来就是应该和副官这样互动。可如果讨论起“怎样才是正常的上下级关系”，桧佐木其实并不太清楚。  
他和东仙队长始终维持着毕恭毕敬又保持距离的关系，队长或许关心过他的私人生活，但是并非出于“关心”意义上的关心，在阴谋暴露之后，这些关心更像是用来瓦解桧佐木防备的程式设定，从一开始就感觉不到出发者的真实用意。  
至于桧佐木对自己的下属——当初他刚从真央毕业不久，就力压同期生甚至前辈当上席官，嫉妒的大有人在，关于那个事故的传言也是满天飞，就连他自己都认为，身居高位者没有讨好下属的必要。他亦对自己的实力有清楚的认知，过誉感总是挥之不去。大概在不自信的时候也难以相信他人，无论上下级。虽然他之前对东仙队长也没有任何怀疑，只是他永远无法做到这样和队长互动。  
这是一个死循环。桧佐木和队长、和下级之间充满了尊敬和精心营造的距离感，毫不僭越。上级下达指令，下级完成任务，像严丝合缝的齿轮，这种关系一直以来都运转顺畅，直到六车队长开始不满意。  
尽管对方没有明说，但是久南作为“编外人员”的出现——无论是她自己要求还是队长邀请，至少是得到默许的——直接了当地表明队长的态度。  
队长对他不满意。桧佐木无法再思考哪怕一点点这种可能。  
桌子上待编辑的稿件正在向脑子一团乱麻的桧佐木挑衅，他随手拿起最上面的一份，粗略扫过标题之后便甩在一边，决定等会再做。  
敲门声适时响起。  
所谓墨菲定律作祟，久南在门外用拖长的语调和粘腻的昵称叫他名字。桧佐木简单整理了桌面，告诉对方可以进来。  
女孩拉开纸门，探出脑袋。  
“拳西要我拜托你帮我找房间啦！”  
她灵巧地从纸门和墙的间隙之间挤进门，背倚在墙上，似乎毫不在意房间主人的反应。  
“我要大——房间！最好有浴室可以泡澡的那种！”  
正在桧佐木筛选剩余客房里合适的选项的时候，她又补充道：  
“要是副队长室就太好了——真的超怀念！”

刺在暗中生长，扎得隔膜生疼。

桧佐木从来不是占有欲强烈的类型。对他而言很多时候，比起“我的物件”，更多的是“我的责任”。  
但是久南依然让他觉得不适。  
并不是说女孩触动了他的领地意识——他怀疑自己根本没有那种东西。他更不会质疑久南是危险人员，队长信任她，这就足够了。  
……只是，不适。  
一种说不上来的暴躁感。隐隐的不安在心底锤着，冰层下传来裂缝的声音。  
桧佐木觉得办公室仿佛一个盒子，被人从外部绞紧，密不透风地包裹着他，皱缩着。  
他没法和其他任何人表达自己的感受。他的朋友可能没法理解这种情况，队长则是最不可能的对象，尽管他是某种意义上的始作俑者。  
你不喜欢那个女孩。  
——惊雷一般，桧佐木下意识地否定心底出现的声音，但是越否定，事实就越清晰。  
你嫉妒她。因为她能轻易得到队长全然信任，因为她和队长有超越了语言的默契。因为她曾经是九番队的副队长，并且比你用尽全力还做得好。队长让她成为“编外人员”，言下之意自不用明说。  
一瞬间，桧佐木仿佛回到了小时候。在流魂街流浪时他被大孩子欺凌，他们把他逼到墙角，强迫他承认是他拿了不属于他的东西。  
我没有。没有。不是我。我没有做过那样的事。我不讨厌你们。  
慌乱地否定着，啜泣的声音断断续续。讨厌“自己嫉妒别人”这个事实，又痛恨怕被人讨厌而说谎的自己，就这样徒劳地陷入恶性循环——直到今天，桧佐木依然不认为自己曾经和自己和解过，他的斩魄刀就是明证。从来没有人像他一样厌恶自己的能力，尽管那是他灵魂的一部分。也许曾经他试过努力忽视创伤，东仙队长也对他予以重任，但是很明显，这无济于事。  
桧佐木试图通过办公转移注意力。挫败感却总像幽灵一样挥之不去。他看到夹在了文件之间的队长的字条，要他明天一早去流魂街的郊外的山上参加训练。  
他以前从来没有去过那里。大概是因为久南的缘故，这次修行有点不一样了。  
忐忑的预感如同乌云，在晴空中层层堆叠着。

桧佐木抵达的时候，队长和久南已经到了。女孩坐在一块石头上，一边享用早餐一边和队长聊天。看到桧佐木来了，她突然停止了话题。  
“——稍微等我一下哦。”  
久南嘴里塞着饭团，她正试图把他们一口气咽下。  
“这次只有我一个人吗？其他队员呢？”  
队长抱臂站在一边，并没有要加入修炼的意思，“只有你。你的对手是白，她不会手下留情的。”接着好像又想起什么似的，“这次是秘密修炼。”  
桧佐木没有过多思考队长所谓的秘密是什么。待久南吃完整理好自己，他便拔出刀摆好架势，准备迎接进攻。  
女孩却没有刀，也不急迫。她伸展着肢体——下一瞬间，白色的骨质面具出现在了她的脸上，随之而来的还有与之前迥然不同的灵压以及更具压迫感和动作。  
是这样的秘密吗。瀞灵廷内严禁虚化，他也未曾见过队长的面具。桧佐木来不及细想这种灵压带来的熟悉感以及对虚化的恐惧，只见对方的踢击朝自己袭了过来，带着被劈开的风声，目标是自己持剑的手腕。  
“开始了哦。”面具使得久南的声音出现了微妙的回音，“分神会死的。”  
桧佐木堪堪闪避过第一击，女孩就迅速调整重心，从他移动的方向又是一击，桧佐木试图向后闪躲，却被擦过脸颊，在右侧留下了一道血痕。  
“你不解放斩魄刀吗？真的会死的哦。”  
桧佐木不知道对方到底怎样做到一边保持着进攻频率一边聊天，好像战斗对她根本没有影响。相对地，他不会随便解放风死，并非轻敌，而是每一次解放，对他而言都是被迫剥开内心。他不喜欢；更不想要久南窥见他附着于剑上的情绪。他试图从正面攻击，久南用一条腿架住了劈砍，然后用后空翻踢中了他的下巴。  
一瞬间桧佐木就尝到了嘴里的血腥味，女孩的力道毫不留情，下颌被刚才那一下震得生疼，他还不想解放斩魄刀，尽管这不是修炼的目的，但是他想打败久南。他压下奇异的熟悉感，跟随着本能进攻。女孩的攻击凌厉又迅速，尽管她没有用斩魄刀，但是格斗的技巧显然异常出众，她用速度弥补了攻击范围不如斩魄刀的缺点，虽然不至于看不清动作，只是她的进攻策略总是在变，她会用非常冒险的姿态横在他的刀锋下，只为了向他腹部出拳。  
我是认真的，她的一招一式都在这么说。  
因为被桧佐木从下方格挡，久南没有犹豫，回以一记侧踢，桧佐木迅速拉开距离，却听到面具后面响着带有回声的语句，“是时候了”，久南如此说到，“解放斩魄刀吧。”  
再一点，看穿她的拳路，冷静。不要借助风死的力量，不要输给——恐惧，负面情绪，任何人。  
又是踢击。久南的招式充满了变化，桧佐木放低身形，向右避开；下一刹那，肋骨下方受了一记肘击，连抽气都痛。  
戏谑的声音从面具下传来，“因为害怕所以不解放吗。”  
桧佐木还来不及否定，突然传来一阵亮光——久南释放了虚闪。比起“假面军势也会虚闪”这种可能性，桧佐木更讶异于由于虚闪的灵压，脑海里沉睡着的和对方有关的记忆终于苏醒，而那太过惊吓，导致他无法及时做出反应，整个人凝固了一般。  
他听见队长的咒骂声，裸露在外的皮肤似乎被灼伤了大部分，针刺一般地疼。  
他想起来了。  
和现在的场景极为相似的，百年前的晚上。

他仰望着那个男人的背影，和他背后九番队的标志，男人银色的头发在阳光下有独一无二的金属光泽。桧佐木不想离开。从来没有谁告诉过他他的名字很好听，他一直是同伴口中的哭鼻子修兵。如果可以，他甚至想要那个男人带他走——男人在和下属说着什么，然后，那个绿色头发女孩子出现了，拿着死神的衣服。  
她叫他拳西，可是他看起来不太开心。  
他们在这里扎营，准备度过晚上。桧佐木本来应该回家，他今天没有找到任何食物，就算回去了肯定也是饿肚子。他不介意饿，睡在死神们的大本营旁边，让他觉得前所未有的安全，至少，这里不会有大孩子大半夜把他用凉水浇醒。桧佐木找了一棵能看到死神们帐篷的树，蹑手蹑脚地爬了上去，这对他而言驾轻就熟。他不希望哪个不喜欢小孩的死神把他轰走。  
不知道过了多久，可能在他已经迷迷糊糊睡过好几觉之后，死神们的大本营方向突然传来喧闹的声音，有人走动，又有什么东西倒下，篝火熄灭了，桧佐木隔着一点距离，看不清楚具体的情况。紧接着从暗处出来了两个人，和本来驻扎在那的一个死神会面，他们说着什么，然后又做了什么。  
随之而来的是极度剧烈的灵压波动，地动山摇，像要吞噬一切，黑暗又压抑，镇得他每块骨头都在嘎吱作响：他看见深渊，他看见黑洞的奇点，他看见世界的尽头。当时几乎没有灵压的桧佐木根本毫无招架之力，他本能地紧紧抱住自己栖身的树杈，好让自己不要掉下去。  
他隐隐约约地借着黯淡火光，瞟到那个女孩，很痛苦的样子，仿佛在呕吐什么。白色的物质从她身体内部涌出来，形成的骨质面具简直像虚一样。  
然后他便失去了意识。

果不其然，四番队。不然他还能在哪。  
尽管房间里保持着昏暗，桧佐木也能看到久南坐在他旁边，眼睛红红的。队长不在。  
女孩看他苏醒，突然扑了过来，将病床上的人拉进一个拥抱。  
“呜你没有死——太好啦——”  
然后不顾形象地把眼泪鼻涕蹭到他的衣襟上。  
被久南的奔放吓了一大跳，桧佐木僵着不知道如何是好。此情此景过于唐突，他甚至不知道是回抱还是说点什么比较好。  
久南的拥抱并没有持续太久，她坐回椅子上，视线不知道飘向了哪。攒够了决心似的，她开口向他道歉。  
“我不是故意想让你受伤的……我只是想至少让你始解。”  
“我知道。”  
“那种程度的虚闪应该伤不到你的啊……”  
桧佐木犹豫了半晌，“我想起来一些不好的事。”  
“什么不好的事？”  
男人的声音从门口传来，桧佐木和女孩齐刷刷地抬头看过去。六车队长抱臂站在过道上，看起来并不高兴。  
“你是和破面战斗过的人吧？我看到你对东仙的那次了，最后一击很漂亮。如果你连那样的对手都能击败，到底多不好的事才能让你被普通的虚闪打成这样？”  
队长总是有办法让他哑口无言。  
“……是很久以前的事了。”  
“白，你出去。”无视女孩的抗议，队长非常专制地扯着女孩的衣袖把她拎出门外，“秘密谈话时间。”  
“说吧。”  
“我……我看到了她虚化时候的样子。”  
“一百年前的时候？”  
“……是的。”  
拳西回想起来那个时候看到的平子身上的伤口，虽然对方一直跟大家说不要在意，但是虚化的时候就是那么没有道理。  
“我之前不知道为什么……始终无法认同久南的灵压。”见队长许久没有开口，桧佐木自顾自地说了下去。“……也许是因为那个时候。”  
“还因为你个笨蛋。”队长叹了口气，“你在逞强，你想不用始解就打败恐惧。”  
被戳穿了心思，桧佐木只好盯着被子上的一小块水渍发呆。好像那块水渍能带他逃离这个尴尬的对话似的。  
“你不喜欢白，对吧。”不是疑问句。队长向椅背靠去，目光依然像刀子，戳着桧佐木；把不回答当做默认，他继续说着，“所以说你才是笨蛋。”  
“你是我的副队长。这种事不需要质疑，我也没有提拔其他人坐上这个职位的意向。你做得很好，从各种角度来看都无可挑剔。  
听着，我不喜欢拐弯抹角，如果你做错了我就会说出来，但是这绝对不意味着你不重要或者是别的什么可以替代的人。白总是异想天开，也总让人火大。虽然我不想这么说，但是她有的时候真的很烦人——那个副官臂章也是，虽然我反对了，但是对她好像没多大用，希望你不要太困扰。  
因为总队长严禁瀞灵廷现役人员虚化，我才想到找她来帮你修炼。你离卍解就是差一点点了吧？如果不遇到很强的契机是很难达成的。  
之前没有说清楚是我的问题。你最好快点痊愈，她在尸魂界不会停留很久，下一场给我认真点，至少始解了再被打倒吧。”  
一口气说完一段长篇大论的六车队长，并没有错过桧佐木脸上稍稍放松的神情。  
“听懂了就给我好好休息。”  
他伸手揉了揉病床上的副官的头发，短发的粗砺质感抵着掌心，却也意外地柔软。  
胸口已经不疼了。  
“——那个，队长。”  
桧佐木清了清嗓子。  
“我不是小孩子了。”

END


End file.
